The Village Hidden In Hearts
by Jaq O Diamonds
Summary: Welcome, Readers, to the Village Hidden in Hearts, or Kokoronouchigakure, nestled within the Land of Departure, or Shuppatsu no Kuni. This is the tale of a cetain Aspiring Keybearer, named Taifu, who must travel to the elemental nations to train a certain blonde child to withstand the challenges that lie ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**The Village Hidden in Hearts**

 **By Jaq O' Diamonds**

 **Disclaimer! I own neither kingdom hearts nor naruto. Also, any music, unless otherwise stated, belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now, let us begin!**

 **Prelude- The Dive**

A young man is falling down from the sky, surrounded by darkness on all sides, before landing on his feet upon a similarly colored surface.

 _"Where am I? How did I get here?"_ he asks, his voice seeming to echo, yet disappear in the air. He takes a step forward, and a flock of birds rise from the ground, revealing a stained-glass circle about twenty feet in diameter and shooting down into nothingness, the painting blank, and yet filled with color.

 _"_ _ **Welcome,**_ ** _Taif_** ** _ū._** ** _Welcome, to your Dive To The Heart."_** A voice says, without any sound.

 _"Who's there?"_

 ** _"_** ** _It is unimportant. I am no one of consequence. All that matters is that you make the CHOICE. Who will you become? All life is at a Crossroads at one point in time. Will you be a Warrior, a Wielder of Strength nigh-unstoppable and terrible destruction?"_** the voice asks, a large sword appearing in a flash of light. **_"_** ** _A Defender, Guarding against evil, Bearer of impossible burdens?"_** at this, a shield materializes. **_"_** ** _Or perhaps a Mystic, Master of the Arcane, bringer of hope and destruction, Wisdom or Knowledge of greatest importance? The Shadow, a blade in the dark, protector in the night? Dragoon, a Noble warrior, a force of devastating potential? The Time to Choose is Now. Who will you become?"_** the voice asks, a staff, pair of daggers, and lance appearing with each choice.

 _"What do you mean? Why do I need to choose? What do you want?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I need you to decide. The World depends on it."_**

 _"_ Fine _, I choose-"_


	2. Chapter 1- The Day Of The Exams

**The Village Hidden in Hearts**

 **By Jaq O' Diamonds**

 **Disclaimer! I own neither kingdom hearts nor naruto. Also, any music, unless otherwise stated, belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now, let us begin!**

 **Chapter One- The Day of the Exams….**

"Hey, wake up, Taifū! Today's the day of the Exam! Finally, we're going to be Keyblade Masters!" a seventeen-year-old girl outside of the door yells, waking up her adoptive brother and best friend abruptly, causing him to fall out of bed and onto the floor. She has short black hair and grayish-silver eyes, with a blue pair of denim shorts and a white shirt, and a grayish-blue spaulder and gauntlet on her left hand, along with sabatons of the same color metal, and a necklace consisting of a gold chain with a silver ring hanging from it. All of a sudden, a young man of 17 years opens the door, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep lingering there. He has shaggy brown hair, with crimson tips, and is dressed in a black pair of sleep pants with a design of a wolf on one leg, and no shirt, showing his lean physique, as well as a leather cord around his neck, a medallion hanging from it in the shape of a key made of ebony. He has sea-blue eyes with orange flecks in the irises and gray marks on each cheek, giving him a wolf-like appearance. He is an orphan, as are his two adoptive sisters, Hokori and Tenshi.

"Okay, I'm up! Geez, Hokori, you'd think that you'd be a lot nicer to your big brother. Now let me get dressed." He complains, thinking about the weird dream last night. He then closes the door, putting on a gray jacket and baggy black shorts embroidered with silver around the seams, putting his hair in a long ponytail. He then puts on his black gauntlet and bracer on his right arm and a gray metal disk on his chest, as well as boots of ebony metal and some goggles holding up his bangs.

"Well, that took long enough. You ready, yet?" She asks, blushing slightly at her secret crush's appearance.

"Hey, why are you red? Let me check your temperature." He says, putting his palm against her forehead, causing her to blush even more. "Holy crap, you're burning up! How long has this been going on?!" he asks, getting worried.

"I don't know, about three years?" she says, confused.

"Holy crap! Big sis! Hokori-chan is dying! What do I do?!" he shouts, panicking at the thought of her having the sickness that took his parents fourteen years earlier.

"Baka! I'm not dying!" She says, slamming her fist into the top of his head, muttering to herself.

"Well sorry! Next time I won't be worried when you're sick!" he says, rubbing his head.

 _'Damn Baka, jumping to conclusions. Why do I even like him?'_ she thinks to herself, sighing in frustration.

"So, why were you burning up?" he asks, his fear gone.

"It's nothing important. Now let's get going." She replies, avoiding telling him of her feelings for the moment.

"Ok, but we need breakfast, first. Come on, let's get some food!" he says, nearly causing her to facevault at his statement. They then head downstairs to see the oldest in the family, a blonde twenty-one-year-old with gray eyes, wearing a blue dress with rose designs embroidered into it.

"Hey, gaki. How're you two feelin'? Ready for your test?" she asks, her voice sarcastic, yet caring.

"You better know it, nee-chan! We'll totally be ready for the trials!" he replies, pumping his fist in the air, causing her to chuckle.

"So, how 'bout you, kid? You feelin' up to it?" Tenshi asks, turning to Hokori.

"Yes, I am ready. I will make you both proud, as well as my parents." She answers, nodding her head in determination.

"Tell you guys what, if and when you do pass the Exams, I'll take you both out to eat, my treat. Deal?"

"Yes, nee-chan. You can count on it." He answers, grinning excitedly.

"I agree, you might want to make reservations for tonight. Otherwise, you might end up being embarrassed." Hokori adds, smiling slightly.

"So, you better get going. You're already ten minutes late, you know."

"CRAP!" they both shout in unison, darting out the door and rushing full-speed towards the Academy. Soon, they are in front of the doors, about to walk in, when they are stopped by a voice.

"So, what do you two troublemakers think I should do about this?"

"Lea-sensei! Sorry for being late, we woke up a little bit too late. Please, don't penalize us!" Hokori apologizes, seeing the young red-haired man shunshin towards them, while Taifū is on his knees pleading to Kami for leniency, causing Hokori to sweatdrop and Lea to laugh hysterically.

"I see, and I don't suppose you had a reason for staying up so late at night?" Lea asks, a sly grin spreading on his face.

"Well, I was too excited, so I went to Hokori's room to blow of some steam, but she didn't want to do it in her room, so we went to the roof of the Academy, and started practicing. Why?"

"Wait, so you…"

"Sparred, yes. We also did some drills." He says, causing a look of understanding to wash over Lea's face, and a small nervous giggle to escape from Hokori.

"Oh, I see. For a second I thought… never mind."

"Thought what?"

"Not important. Anyways, you two had better get to class."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Well, I thought you two had… you know… done it."

"Done what?"

"The deed. The beast with two backs, the horizontal tango, the joining. You know." Lea says, each phrase giving Taifū more of a confused look. "Had sex, got it memorized?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, Hokori-chan has had it hard for you for about three or so years. Got it memorized?"

"Nuh-uh, she did not."

"Ummm, actually, Taifū -kun…." Hokori mutters quietly, embarrassment evident on her face.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?!" he replies, dumbfounded, a sweatdrop appearing on Lea's head.

"I'm just gonna leave, got it memorized? Get to class, now." He says, the awkward atmosphere getting to him.

"Well, I didn't want you to hate me for my feelings, and I didn't want you to feel obligated to feel that way about me either. I just… never mind. Let's get to class."

"Buh- buh- but- why?" He asks, Hokori blushing furiously, an embarrassed frown on her face."Let's just get to class. I don't want to deal with this right now." She mutters, causing Taifū to sigh in frustration.

"Why me, Kami? What did I do to deserve such anger towards me?"

 _"I needed a laugh."_ A voice replies in his head.

"Great, now I'm hearing voices. What's next, stars falling from the sky?"

 _"Don't tempt me."_ The voice replies, which he ignores, thinking it's stress-related.

A few minutes later the two arrive in the Exam Room, causing their Sensei to look up sternly.

"Hmmm, I suppose you two have a reason for being late. Let's not make this a habit, alright you two?" a tall man with ice-blue hair, orange eyes, and an x-shaped scar says.

"Hai, Isa-Sensei. We apologize for this, it won't happen again." Hokori says, bowing a bit in apology, while Taifū rubs the back of his head embarrassedly, chuckling anxiously.

"Correct. It won't happen again, unless you fail the tests. Now, get to your seats."

"Hai." The two respond, rushing to their designated areas.

"Now that that's over, let's begin. The first test will be based on your ability to manifest your armor and use it in an obstacle course. Follow me, now." Isa says, while his assistant teacher, a young silver-haired man named Ienzo, opens his book to a certain page in order to prepare for the next test. The classroom then accompanies Isa to the training grounds, an area of the village known as 'The Station of Serenity', a chapel spanning three miles of the village. Once inside, the Watchers of the chapel, a man named Dilan with black dreadlocked hair and sideburns, holding one of his many spears as well as a giant of a man with orange hair named Aeleus holding a weapon he calls a 'hammer-sword', both salute the ice-blue haired man and open the doors in order to allow the group in.

"Isa-sensei, after the tests, I have a question. If that's alright, of course." Taifū says to the man, causing the others to look at him in curiosity.

"What is it, Taifū? If you are asking me something like that, you must be troubled, since you have never asked me anything with that tone of voice." The older man says with an amused expression.

"I had a weird dream last night, sensei. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it's important, and not just a weird dream I randomly had."

"And what, may I ask, was this dream about?"

"Well, I was floating in what I can only describe as an abyss, with no light, yet I could see myself clearly. I eventually landed on what felt like a hard platform, but when I took a step forward, a bunch of doves flew away from the ground, exposing a stained-glass floor with all of it black, white, and grey, in circles, like the floor had yet to be filled with pictures. Anyways, I then felt a voice say something about a choice I had to make, and gave me a few options, saying the world depended on me making the choice, but right before I decided, Hokori-chan woke me up. It's weird, right?"

"What do you mean when you say you 'felt' the voice?"

"It's like, there was no sound, but I knew what was being said anyways. It's like… it was echoing in my heart, instead of my ears."

"I see… When the tests are over, you should talk to Master Eraqus and Lord Ansem. Perhaps Master Yen Sid would know something, as well. They would know more about this than I would, at any rate. That being said, I believe you are correct in thinking it's not an ordinary dream, although I could be wrong. As for the test, students, this will consist of an obstacle course, as I stated before." He says, turning to the others. "Now, as I call your names, you will each step through this door, and immediately attempt to summon your armor, which will help you to complete the course unharmed. Each of you will have your own obstacle course, different from everyone else's. However, it is possible, although inadvisable, to complete the course without your armor. Keep in mind, of course, that even with your armor, there will be myriad dangers to face. The goal of this test is to hopefully complete the course as fast as possible, while resisting the darkness that will attempt to confuse and disorient you. Now, first up is Kuma Yamimaru." He says, a young man with an arrogant smirk walking up to the door.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a piece of cake. Just watch me, commoners, I'll be the Master Keybearer before you know it."

"Not with that attitude, young man. The position of Master is one that requires certain attributes, and right now, you don't have any of them." Aeleus says sternly.

"Well, that's the most I've heard you speak at once in a long time. Good to know you can still speak." Dilan says with a smirk.

"Be that as it may, we are not here to listen to your meaningless prattle. Kuma, if you will step through the doorway." Isa says, cutting Aeleus off before an argument between the two friends begins.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

"So, what is the occasion for such an esteemed member of the Sannin of Konoha to grace us with his presence?" A middle-aged man in traditional samurai garb and a ronin-style haircut with two burn scars on his face asks an older white-haired one.

"Well, I have to ask a favor. Nothing too big, of course. I need someone to watch over and train my godson and protect him."

"Jiraiya, this is quite peculiar. May I ask why you feel that this would be necessary?"

"Like I said, he's my godson. Not to mention the son of the late Fourth Hokage, and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

"So, the rumors of his death were true. My sympathies. I know you thought of him as a son, my friend. And to lose Kushina as well must be difficult, too."

"Thank you, Master Eraqus. I know this is a big favor I'm asking, but I cannot do it myself. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm nowhere near as young and strong as I used to be."

"Was this favor an order of the current Hokage?"

"No, Sarutobi-sensei doesn't even know I'm here."

"Hmm, well I cannot send any of our active Masters, but perhaps a graduate might be acceptable." He says, knowing that the Keybearers in the lands to the east of the Elemental Nations are stronger than most shinobi, in their own right.

"Thank you, Master Eraqus. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Before I tell you, surely there is another reason you want him to be protected and trained?"

"I was reluctant to tell you this, but there is a prophecy made by the Toad Elder on Mt. Myoboku, that I have a gut feeling might have something to do with the brat."

"Oh, I see. The one pertaining to a savior bringing about world peace, I assume?"

"Hai. Again, though, it's just a gut feeling."

"Now, to answer your question, we will find out who passes the Mark of Mastery exams, first."

"Fine. Oh, before I forget, here's yours, Ansem's, and Yen Sid's copies of my latest books." He says, giving the man said literature, the two warriors getting perverted grins before Eraqus regains his composure.

"Thank you, Jiraiya. Would you like to watch the exams with me? I can send for some food while we watch."

"Thank you, Master Eraqus, for this honor. I must admit, I have always been curious as to what goes on in these things." He replies, slightly humbled by the honor of being the first outsider to witness the Exams.

"Then it is settled, my friend." The master of the Academy says, smiling at his long-time friend. The man then presses a button on his desk, and a screen pops up on the wall, showing what is currently happening.

"Who is that kid talking to the blue-haired man?" Jiraiya asks, noticing the teen's troubled look.

"That would be our resident prankster, Taifū, an orphan. He's a very good student, although a bit brash, and he has two adopted sisters, one older by a couple years and one younger by about two months. Well, now that is worrisome." He replies, having read the lips of the boy while he was speaking.

"What is it?"

"He has undergone the Dive to the Heart, a rare occurrence that has only happened three times before, to my knowledge. Each time, things have gotten… troublesome, to say the least. If he has been chosen to Dive, then he, and/or someone close to him, will have many trials to endure, and many sacrifices to make. It is a fate that few would envy, given the price."

"If I may ask, who were the other three?"

"A boy named Sora, from a place to the south known as the Destiny Islands, a boy named Ventus, who was brought here a few years ago with a case of amnesia by former Master Xehanort, but is currently in a coma, and myself. Suffice it to say, my trials were… difficult. Like I said, few would envy that fate."

"What happened to Sora?"

"He died when his island was destroyed by a natural disaster seventeen years ago, along with every inhabitant, aside from one of his friends, who is in an insane asylum. She snapped when he died, due to the loss of her love. It is a tragedy, since she is the princess of this country, and one of the Seven Priestesses. Hopefully one day she will return to sanity and take her rightful place as Daimyo of this land."

"I see. It is a real tragedy, but it could've been a really good story. The Princess of Heart and the Keyblade's Chosen One… but it's a shame. If only it hadn't ended up like that."

"Well, if the rumors are true, Jiraiya, this Keybearer may give you more of a story than that. Especially since his adopted sister has had a crush on him for three years, now, along with most of the female students here." A deep voice says, causing the two men to turn to it.

"Master Yen Sid, Lord Ansem! It is a pleasure to see you, as always." Eraqus says, smiling at the tall wizard-like man and the blond Daimyo of the Land of Departure, who had just spoken.

"Likewise, my friend. As well as you, Jiraiya. It is a shame about Minato and Kushina, my friend. They were two remarkable people. They will be missed." Yen Sid says, smiling in sympathy.

"Thank you, Yen Sid-sama. And I already gave Eraqus your copies, since I didn't think you would be able to make it here from the capital." Jiraiya says, causing Ansem to grin lecherously, while Yen Sid just nods, a twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, has the Exam begun?" Ansem asks, taking a bite out of his favorite snack, Sea-Salt ice cream.

"Yes, Lord Ansem. However, I found out that one of our aspiring graduates has undergone the Dive." Eraqus says, shock flashing on the two men's faces.

"I see, that is very worrisome. Which one was it?" Yen Sid asks.

"Which one do you think?"

"Taifū, then. Poor boy. This will be a lot to take in for him. Has he made a choice?"

"No, he woke up before he could do so, Lord Ansem."

"Hmmm, that is unsettling, to say the least. Now, onto more pleasant talk, how is Tsunade-san?"

"I haven't spoken to her, yet. I know she must be devastated, though. Kushina was as much a daughter to her as Minato was a son to me. She's lost so much, that it has broken her." Jiraiya says, morosely.

"My apologies. And Orochimaru-san?"

"He's a nuke-nin on the run for doing unspeakable experiments on civilians and ninjas in the village."

"I see. This is very disturbing to hear. The darkness in his heart has overtaken him completely, then. If you need our aid, Jiraiya, we will hunt him down alongside Konoha." Yen Sid says, anger barely visible on his normally inexpressive face.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid, I will let sensei know, but I think the Daimyo might say it's a private matter. How is Lord Abe no Seimei, by the way?"

"My dear friend is doing fine. He is as eccentric as always, and twice as irritable when people treat him according to his age."

"I see. It takes a lot of skill to be able to reach his age in this world. He personally knew the first Kage of the various villages, didn't he? You did, too, right?"

"That is correct, Jiraiya. However, we do not speak of him very much, so that we may preserve the secrets that he entrusted us with. Oh, it looks like Hokori-chan has been called to attempt the Trial of Speed. Let us watch." Yen Sid says, looking at the screen.

 ** _With The Exams…_** "Hokori, You are next. Enter the doors when I say, and as always, keep your mind still, and your heart strong. Three, two, one, and Go." Isa says, the girl taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before going through the doors.

 _"I can do this. I can totally do this."_ She thinks to herself, performing several handsigns and biting her thumb to draw blood, hitting the disk on her arm with the bloody hand. All of a sudden, a flash of light occurs, piercing the looming darkness, before fading away to reveal the teen in a suit of armor made of black and silver metal, with various flaring spikes on her joints, and a pair of wing-like spikes on her helmet. She then runs towards the first obstacle, a square platform made of several smaller ones that move up and down rapidly. " _I got this… I will pass this test, and make my parents proud. I will become a Keyblade Master, and then, Master Eraqus will tell me who my parents were."_

Taking a deep breath, she rushes forward…

"Isa-sensei? Do you think that I can really do it? That I can really become a Keyblade Master?" Taifū asks, nervously awaiting his turn.

"Yes, actually. However, my feelings do not factor into this test. It all depends on what YOU think, and what the Master thinks. But, if all goes well, you should do alright." He replies, smirking in amusement.

"Thanks, sensei. I needed to hear that. Unfortunately, the dream I had has me a little bit on edge, you know? At least Hokori-chan is gonna ace this, even if I don't." Taifū says, sighing anxiously.

"There is a trick to nerves, you know. Want to hear it?" Dilan asks, noticing the exchange.

"Sure."

"You have to repeat these words constantly: Fuck you, I'm a bear." Aeleus says, laughing when Taifū face-vaults.

"Seriously? That's it?" Taifū asks after getting back up, the two guardsmen laughing loudly, while Isa's mouth twitches from trying to prevent himself from cracking up.

"No, Taifū -kun. In all seriousness, you just have to remember your training, and why you are here. Be careful, however. Do not let your drive to succeed twist you into something… dark." Isa says, looking at him.

"Thanks for the advice, sensei, Master Dilan, Master Aeleus… I hope I'm up to the test."

"Yes, well, don't mistake my advice for actually caring about you, Taifū. I'm simply doing my duty as your sensei." Isa replies, trying to retain his persona of a hard-ass.

"I know, Isa-sensei. Your secret is safe with me."

All of a sudden, Hokori exits the door in front of them, signifying that she has completed the Trial.

"Very good, Hokori-san. A new record, too, I might add. Very impressive. Next is Hana Moshigiri. When I say go, you will enter and summon your armor, if possible, and complete the obstacle course as fast as you can. Understood?" Isa says, a blonde girl with green eyes and wavy blue clan markings under her eyes walking forward.

"Hai, sensei! Maybe this will get Taifū-kun to notice me!" she says, squealing fangirlishly.

"Are you ready? Three, two, one, GO!" Isa signals, the teen crossing through the door.

"Taifū-kun, why do you have so many fangirls?" Hokori deadpans, irritation evident.

"No idea. Not like I tried to get them." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Eventually, the blonde girl returns from her trial, looking downcast.

"Hey, you did your best, and that's all that matters. Remember, this is only one phase of the Exams, so you still got a chance." Taifū says, having walked over to her to cheer her up.

"Thank you, Taifū-kun. That means a lot, from you." She replies, smiling slightly.

"Next will be you, Taifū. Make sure you are prepared for the worst to happen. If there is one thing I know about what you have told me, it is that you have a plethora of trials to undertake, and you need to be strong of heart, mind, and body in order to overcome them." Isa says, interrupting the two.

"Hai, Isa-sensei. I hope to justify your expectations." Taifū says nervously, anxiety building up in him. _"Calm, a Keyblade master needs to be calm above all else in any situation. This is no different than any other situation I've been in."_ he thinks to himself, stepping through the door.


	3. Chapter Two- Taifū's Trial and Revelatio

**The Village Hidden in Hearts**

 **By Jaq O' Diamonds**

 **Disclaimer! I own neither kingdom hearts nor naruto. Also, any music, unless otherwise stated, belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now, let us begin!**

 **Chapter Two- Taifū's Trial and Revelations**

 _"A lot darker than I expected… Oh well, let's do this!"_ Taifū thinks to himself, summoning his armor, a silver-and-black colored metal outfit with flanges on all the joints and a mane of grey hair on top of his helmet. He then rushes forward, jumping over a spiked pitfall and sliding underneath a row of arrows shooting from the walls. Immediately after, he jumps up and climbs over a wall, leaping away from it and onto a nearby pillar, which is surrounded by others that are moving back and forth, as well as up and down, the gaps blocked by swinging axe pendulums. _"Ok, one step at a time… I can do this…."_ He says, leaping forward as soon as he sees an opening. He makes the jump, and rushes forward, performing a swan dive off of the pillar and landing on his feet, rushing through a hallway with various projectiles shooting from each wall at every angle. _"Okay, now to time this right aaand… Now!"_ he thinks to himself, rushing forward through a gap in the shots. He reaches the end of the hallway, and walks up some stained glass stairs that seem to fade away behind him. Upon reaching the top, he sees a pair of white double doors, which he slowly approaches, waiting for a trap. Noticing that there is nothing happening, he cautiously opens the doors, and a flash of white light engulfs him, a vision of a small whiskered infant with a black sealing matrix on his stomach lying in a pool of blood flashing across his vision, before he opens his eyes and finds himself back at the stage. Before him is a ray of light shining down towards the center of the platform, which he slowly walks toward.

 ** _"_** ** _That_** ** _'_** ** _s it. Walk towards the light_** ** _…_** ** _Always stay close to it_** ** _…_** ** _But beware, for the closer you are to the rays, the greater your shadow becomes_** ** _…"_** the dream voice asks.

"Great, you again. I hoped that was a dream. Why are you here, anyways? .…No answer? Fine, I guess I'll do what you say." He replies, continuing towards the beam. Upon reaching the center, he feels a cold sensation washing over him, and turns around, only to see his shadow remove itself from the floor and transform into a large humanoid wolf with a crimson mane, tail, claws, and horns and green vines covering its body, and immediately he summons his keyblade, a black one made up of several chain links in a straight line leading up to a wolf's skull, with the guard made up of twisted wire bars.

 ** _"_** ** _What do you choose?"_**

"I choose… I choose none of them. These powers are too dangerous to be stuck with, and I don't want to be corrupted by them. I will make my own story, walk my own path! I am one of the Keyblade's Chosen, and I will not fall to the darkness!" He shouts, rushing towards the beast, slashing at it repeatedly with his blade before being knocked back by its tail. He then rolls out of the way of a punch, before getting caught by another fist.

"Damn, I won't be able to beat it like this… Think… what can I do…" he says to himself, dodging every other attack, his armor chipping away. He suddenly feels warmth in his left hand, and looks down, only to see a glow of grayish light. "Well, this is new. Here goes nothing. Haaaaa!" he shouts, making a slashing motion with his fist, a second Keyblade appearing in it. The Keyblade is black and white, with a blue eye at the tip with four spikes that stick out in a semicircle around it, and a cross-shaped keychain with a circle connecting each point and a blue gem set into the circle. He then rushes forward with a great shout, and slices through the beast, appearing behind it in a flash.

"Was that good enough?"

 ** _"_** ** _Very well. Your story has begun. There can be no turning back. But remember, there is a destiny about you, which will change the course of the future_** ** _…_** ** _And never forget, the Darkness will always be there, waiting_** ** _…_** ** _But don_** ** _'_** ** _t stop walking_** ** _…_** ** _For you are the last of a long line of Noble Guardians, and the truth is not always what it seems_** ** _…"_** The voice says, before Taifū begins to pass out.

"Huh? What the-?" he says, waking up, only to find himself back in the Station of Serenity.

"Well, Taifū-kun. That was most impressive. You finished in record time. But, how come you didn't exit through the door?"

"I did, Isa-sensei. But there was something weird that went on. I felt the voice again, and I ended up having to fight my… Shadow, I guess is the right word for it." Taifū says, noticing the confusion on the adults' faces. "What?"

"What did the door look like?"

"It was two big white ones that felt like they were made of stone, or something. Why? Weren't they supposed to be like that?"

"No, actually. This is most curious. Taifū, after the next test, you are to report to Master Eraqus, and explain what all has happened."

"No need, Isa. I'm here already. Well, Taifū-kun. You seem to have had quite the trial, haven't you? How are you feeling? Tired?" Eraqus says, walking up to the two.

"A little, Master Eraqus, but mostly I'm confused. What's going on? What was that voice?"

"I will tell you, but it has to be in private. Don't worry, I saw everything. You will get your answers. Everyone, the Mark of Mastery Exam will resume in two days. Until then, I suggest you all relax and rest up. It will only get harder here on in. Taifū, come to my office. You as well, Hokori. I will be there waiting." He replies, before seemingly fading away into the light.

"Well, I guess that's it. Let's get going, Hoko-chan." Taifū sighs, walking away with a blushing Hokori in tow.

"What's with the nickname all of a sudden?" she sputters, which Taifū promptly ignores with a small smile. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Wait up!" she carries on, the two walking to Castle Starfall, home of all High Masters to this very day….

"My boy! What a surprise to see you here! How is the test going so far?" an elderly yet energetic voice asks, the duo turning to the source, a short old man in a robin's egg-blue robe and pointy hat with a white beard reaching the ground.

"Master Abe no Seimei, it is an honor to meet you. How are you today?"

"Yeah, Abe-Oji-san! How's the hip? Need a cane to get around, yet?" Taifū teases, Abe sputtering indignantly in response.

"Taifū, show some respect! He's one of the most powerful people in the Lands of Balance, after all." She yells, bringing her fist down on the back of his head, to which he proceeds to rub his head in pain, muttering quietly. "What makes you think that you can just be so familiar with him, anyways?"

"Because I've known him for several years, now! Why do you think I've been away from home for days on end occasionally?" he replies indignantly.

"What?! And you didn't think that I would have wanted to know this?"

"Hey, he asked me to not tell anyone! He wanted to just have a quiet life at home for a while before he returned to his position as Head Priest!"

"Baka!"

"Now, now, Hokori, it's all right. He wanted to tell you about me, honestly. It's quite refreshing though, to meet someone who is so open to people. I doubt you would prefer him being reserved and composed all the time, at any rate. In fact, I believe his cheerful and energetic nature is one of the things that attracted you to him in the first place, am I right?" Abe chuckles a bit. "Now, you need not look so surprised. I do know everything that goes on in the country, after all. Now, later on I would like to talk to you about something. It's important that you meet me at the Keyblade Graveyard. It's something I have already spoken to Eraqus and Yen Sid about. You should come along, as well, Hokori. This is something that you need to hear, too." Abe says before walking away in the opposite direction.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about." Taifū says, not expecting a reply.

"Whatever it is, it's gotta be important. Right, Rumalia?" a voice asks another, the duo turning to it, only to see a blonde woman and a man with long pink hair.

"Yes, I agree, Ralene. How are you two lovebirds, by the way?" the pink haired man replies, turning to the teens.

"I'm fine, Rumalia-sensei."

"Yeah, same here. How are you two doing? The relationship going well so far?" Taifū asks the man, receiving a blush from him and a laugh from the woman.

"Yeah, pinky here is very fun, if you catch my drift." She says, Rumalia sputtering indignantly.

"I thought I asked you repeatedly to not call me that, Ralene! And please, keep the details of our intimate moments to yourself. Have some decency, please!"

"Oh, you know you like me when I'm indecent. Anyways, I heard that you're going to meet with Masters Eraqus and Yen Sid, not to mention Lord Ansem and Lord Abe no Seimei. What's that about?"

"Oh, well, I don't know about Abe-oji-san, but Master Eraqus needs to talk to me and Hoko-chan about something important, and private. I might be able to tell you later, but I have to see if the Master okays it, first. How'd you know, by the way?" he replies.

"Oh, we just heard about it in passing. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get going. I will see you later." Rumalia says casually.

"Ok. See ya, Rumalia-sensei! Have a good time with whatever you're doing!" Taifū says, oblivious to the implications behind Ralene's perverted expression.

"Come on, Taifū. Master Eraqus shouldn't be kept waiting."

"Ok. Um, do you mind if I ask you something?" Taifū asks tentatively while the two walk.

"What is it?"

"Uh, well, have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"Like what?" She responds nervously, repressed memories of a dream with a naked Yen Sid on a pole going through her mind.

"Like glass floors, falling and seeing yourself fall in the distance, soundless voices. That sort of thing." He says, not noticing her nervousness, nor seeing it fade away in place of relief.

"Oh, well, no. I actually haven't had anything like that. Why?"

"Just curious, is all. Anyways, forget about it. Hey, Even. How's the research going?" he says, noticing a gaunt blonde man in a white lab coat.

"Ah, Taifū -san. A pleasure, as always. And I see you have someone with you. Might this be the famous Hokori you've spoken of so much?"

"Yeah, turns out you're right. She DID have a crush on me. Lea-sensei told me and she confirmed it."

"Ah, and I suppose you have accepted her feelings, and are going to attempt reciprocating them?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just hope this doesn't make things awkward at home…" Taifū says, Hokori trying to interrupt during the exchange.

"Ah, I see you have something you want to say, Hokori-san. Please, speak." Even says, noticing her expression.

"Yes, I was wondering why Taifū-kun is so familiar with the Head Researcher of Radiant Garden's Science Department?"

"Oh, well it was very amusing, our first meeting. He was about eight years old, and was visiting Lord Abe no Seimei, and got lost. Eventually, he ended up in my lab, and found a sandwich I was eating while my back was turned. Somehow, he snuck bite after bite of it every time I turned my back to it, until I eventually caught him in the act. So, my natural reaction was quite understandable, in that I chased him around the castle shooting spells at him while he still held my sandwich in his mouth. Soon, we were stopped by Lord Ansem, and he apologized, offering me half of what was left. Eventually, we became friends."

"Wait, Taifū actually MET Lord Ansem? Is there anyone else you know that I should know about?"

"Well, there's Lorud the infamous gambler, Dyme, and Master Yen Sid. Apart from that, no, I can't say that there is."

"Seriously? You know the rock star Dyme, the lead singer of my favorite band, and you never told me?!"

"Hey, how do you think I got you that signed copy of his sixth album two weeks before it came out for your fifteenth birthday? Besides, he wanted to keep our association secret from the public!" He defends himself, noticing the menacing aura around her.

"You better set up a meeting soon. I want to meet him." She says threateningly.

"Sure, of course. Anything for you!" he replies in a hurry.

"Good. Now let's go. Master Eraqus is waiting." She says tersely.

"I suppose I will see you both later, then. Have a good day." Even says, smirking in amusement.

"Yeah, see ya later, Even."

"Have a good day, Even-sama." Hokori says, the two bowing to each other before the group parts ways.

A few moments later, the duo is standing outside of a pair of large gilded doors with the crest of the Keybearers on it made of gold.

"Come in, please." Eraqus says, his voice behind the doors drifting towards them, to which the two comply. Upon entering, the teens see Eraqus, as well as Ansem, Yen Sid, and another person that neither of them recognizes.

"Welcome, Taifū-kun, Hokori-chan. How is everything? I heard that you met Lord Abe no Seimei, Hokori-chan. How was he?"

"He was different than I expected. He seemed more like a grandfather than a Sage, to be honest."

"Ah, and I suppose you expected him to be more like me, didn't you?" Yen Sid says amusedly.

"Well, yes actually. With all due respect, Master Yen Sid." Hokori says, nervous about meeting the men.

"Yeah, he is pretty different from what you'd expect a guy in his position to be like." a white-haired man in kabuki attire says.

"Ah, allow me to introduce you three. Hokori, Taifū, this is Lord Jiraiya, one of the Sannin of Konoha in the Land of Fire, in the Elemental Nations. Jiraiya, this is Hokori and Taifū, who I have told you about. Now, Taifū, Hokori, you both must be wondering why I asked you to be here. Well, I have some… information that I must share with you both, pertaining to your heritage, and your destiny. You both might want to sit down for this, since this is going to take a while. Please, sit." Eraqus says, seats popping into existence for the entire group.

"Ok, then, Eraqus-sama. If you say so." Taifū says, the two sitting down.

"Now, You have both heard of the Destiny Islands, correct? And the catastrophe that destroyed them?" Yen Sid asks, receiving nods of confirmation in reply. "As well as the Heroes that evacuated the civilians at the cost of their own lives?" Positive nods again.

"Well, what we are about to tell you begins with those heroes, four in particular. Sora, the hero of the Third Keyblade War, Kairi, his wife and the princess of our land, as well as one of the Seven Priestesses of Heart, Riku, their childhood friend and former Seeker of Darkness, and Xion, Riku's lover. Three of them died saving the thousands of people living on their islands, while Kairi went mad at the loss of those she cared about…. This land has no successor to the throne…. Or so the stories say. That is, fortunately, not the case. You see, Sora and Kairi had a single child before the end. A child with brown and red hair…. You, Taifū. You are the heir to the throne of the Land of Departure. As for you, Hokori, you are the child of Master Riku and Lady Xion. Now, I realize this is hard to believe, but it is true, nonetheless." Eraqus says, Jiraiya letting out a whistle.

"So, You're basically saying that I'm a prince? And that my mother is insane? Why didn't you- never mind, I can see why you kept this from us." Taifū says, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, I can understand, too. After all, our enemies in the Land of Arrival would jump at the opportunity to end the bloodline of one of the Priestesses of Heart and the Daimyo…." Hokori agrees, a tear falling from her eye.

"This is heavy, kids. If I found out such things I would probably have screamed or something." Jiraiya inputs.

"I am sorry, both of you. I wish this were better news, but there is more I must tell you. You have had strange dreams recently, correct, Taifū-kun?" Yen Sid asks, to which Taifū nods.

"Well, do you mind telling us in detail what has happened during them?" Ansem asks kindly.

"Y-yeah, sure. Anyways, it started a couple of days ago… I was underwater, when I popped up on a beach. It was sunset, by the way. Anyways, I was wading towards a figure on the shore, whose face was blurred out. It was female, though. After I finally reached land, I noticed the person looking at the sky, and I followed her gaze, only to see myself falling through the sky, and I felt myself fall upwards, in reverse. I'm sorry if that's confusing, but that's the best way to describe it. Anyways, after a while, I was submerged in water at the roof of the sky, and felt my body flip and land on something solid, after which I saw a male figure in the distance with spiky brown hair, whose face was also blurred out except for a cheeky smile, after that I woke up."

"I see. And this is the first one you had?"

"Yes, Master Eraqus."

"Very well, now please tell us of your dream last night."

"Ok, well it started off the same way, except that when I landed on the surface, I didn't see the figure this time…." He continues, reiterating what he told Isa earlier.

"I see. And you didn't get to choose anything before you woke up?"

"No, Lord Ansem. But I decided to make my own path during the trial, when I was forced to fight this giant shadow thing in that same chamber. The voice felt amused at that."

"You had a second Dive?!" Ansem exclaims in surprise.

"Yeah, but… What's a 'Dive'?" Taifū asks.

"It is a Dive to the Heart, a rare occurrence that I have only heard of happening three times before. Your father was one of the Divers, actually. I was another."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you will have to make many hard decisions in the future, as well as someone close to you."

"And what about the blonde baby? Why was he in a pool of blood?"

"Blonde… You saw a blonde baby?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yeah, he had whisker marks on his cheeks and a sealing matrix on his stomach. Why, do you know who he is, Lord Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, he's someone important to me. And he needs to be kept safe. Anyways, I'm starting to see why I'm here right now."

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sama?" Hokori asks.

"Well, do you know what a Jinchuriki is?" he asks, getting blank looks from the two. "Ok, well basically it is a living human container for one of the Biju, beasts made of pure chakra. The problem with that, though, is that many of them are viewed as nothing more than weapons at best. Of course, that's if they're even thought of at all. Anyways, that kid is the latest Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the nine Biju. And he's probably the prophesied savior of the Elemental Nations, if the Toad Elder's words are anything to go by. Unfortunately, he's already had quite a few assassination attempts at the hands of the villagers who seem to think he's the Kyubi incarnate. Stupidity is limitless, unfortunately."

"Why don't his parents just take him and leave?" Taifū asks.

"Because they're both dead. They died when the Kyubi got released from its previous Jinchuriki, and had to seal it in him in order to save the village."

"Oh. I see…. And there's no family left?"

"No. He's the last of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodlines. I would take care of him myself, but I am the spymaster for Konoha and doing so would just put him in more danger."

"Why doesn't the Hokage do anything? Or even the daimyo?"

"Because the Civilian Council and the Elders are preventing him from intervening and the Daimyo has more important matters to take care of, such as trying to prevent war from occurring."

"But the Hokage doesn't seem like someone who would allow himself to be bullied, from what I heard." Hokori says.

"He's old. He can't really do too much because of that, considering."

"Old? The Yellow Flash is supposed to be in his thirties, at most, isn't he?" Hokori asks.

"He was twenty-nine. Unfortunately, he and his wife both perished during the Kyubi's rampage. Now the Third has taken up the post, again."

"Wait, what? He died? How?" Taifū exclaims.

"He died sealing away the Kyubi, along with his wife." Eraqus explains, comprehension dawning on each of the teens' faces.

"So this kid is the son of the Fourth Hokage…. That explains it."

"Yeah, and now I guess you both understand why I'm here. I need someone to take care of the child, someone who will see through the villagers' hate and love him like he deserves. Kami knows he's gonna need it." Jiraiya says, anxiety on both Taifū's and Hokori's faces.

"But, why do you need us, in particular? We're just kids, you know! What would we know about parenting?!" Taifū panics, while Hokori just remains silent.

"You both know what it's like to be an orphan, and you both know what that isolation can bring. You both nearly fell to the darkness in your hearts, after all, because of that." Ansem says.

"Yeah, but…." Taifū says, before sighing. "Fine, I'll do it. I can't speak for Hoko-chan, but I will do my best. When's he coming here? I want to meet my future little brother as soon as possible."

"I will do this, too."

"Very well, but he's not coming. You will have to go to Konoha to do this." Yen Sid says.

"Yes, and it will have to wait for a few days, or so. You need to officially become Keyblade Masters before you can leave the village, after all." Eraqus says.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the info, Master Eraqus. Well, we gotta go to the Keyblade Graveyard, and see what Abe-jiji wants to talk about. See you all later." Taifū says, bowing slightly and walking away.

"Yes, it was an honor to meet you all. I apologize for his lack of manners, though."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I never was one for formalities, you know. And these old geezers probably like it, too."

"Quite, but Jiraiya, aren't you in your fifties?" Ansem asks, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, yeah. I still get the ladies, though." Jiraiya retorts.

 **A While Later…**

"Hoko-chan, why is there so much hate in the world? It just doesn't make any sense. Why do people willingly prefer to hate others, rather than accept them?" Taifū asks after an hour of walking in silence.

"I don't know, Taifū. It seems as though a deeper darkness than we imagined lies in more hearts than we thought. The world rarely ever makes sense, honestly." She replies hesitantly.

"I know, but it shouldn't be that way in the first place. I mean, the kid didn't ask to have a giant fox thing stuffed into his gut! He's only just been born!"

"I know, Taifū-kun. But we can't change people's minds and hearts simply by telling them to. We have to be understanding of why they think that way in the first place, and then we can try to open their eyes through action. If they refuse to see the truth after all that, it's their fault. Anyways, we shouldn't worry about all that right now. We're here."

"Indeed you are, Hokori-chan, Taifū-kun. Well, this way please." A voice says, surprising them. The duo turns to the source, and sees Abe no Seimei standing in front of a path leading to the center of the keyblade-filled graveyard.

"Hai, Lord Abe." Hokori replies, pulling Taifū along.

"Oi, I can walk on my own! Let go of me, Woman! I said let go, damn you!"

"You watch your mouth! That is no way to talk to your tentative girlfriend, especially in front of such an esteemed sage as Lord Abe no Seimei!" she replies.

"Now, now, there's no need for such- wait. Did you just say something about my age? I'll have you know that I am not that old, even if I have been around this long. Why, kids these days don't have any respect for anyone's feelings." Abe rants irritably, leading the group to the middle of the Keyblade Graveyard, a large Monolith inscribed with the names and ages of fallen Keybearers.

"I am sorry, Lord Abe. I meant no disrespect. Please forgive me." Hokori begs, knowing his reputation.

"Oh, that's quite alright now, dear. I sometimes let my temper get the better of me. Not your fault. Anyways, I assume you two have been told of your heritage?" he replies, getting nods of confirmation.

"Yeah, but why are we here? There can't be more to the story, can there?" Taifū asks.

"Well, it has to do with your bloodline, Taifū. You see, you have what is known in the Elemental Nations as a Kekkei Genkai, which is an ability specific to your clan's DNA. For example, in Konoha there's a clan known as the Uchiha that have a type of power in their eyes known as the Sharingan, which is useful for predicting their opponents' moves and copying other people's jutsus, as well as performing powerful illusions known as Genjutsu. Other examples are the Kaguya clan's Shikotsumyaku ability, which allows them to have complete control over their bone structures, even allowing them to use their bones as weapons. Anyway, you have what is known as the Mewosamasu, which allows you to transform your body and mind into several forms, from the Mujōna, or Heartless form, to the Umu, or Non-Existence form. However, be extremely cautious of using it. If you lose control while in any of these forms, you will become a danger to anyone around you, be they enemy, ally, or bystander. There is no stopping one who has completely given in to it. That is why you two are here. I want you, Taifū, to learn how to activate these forms, and Hokori, you need to be his anchor, keeping him from running wild. That is the purpose of this meeting."

 **Meanwhile, with Jiraiya….**

"So, what do you think of Kokoronouchigakure, Buraian? Your genin team seems to like it here." Jiraiya says to a black-clad masked ninja with staring, never-blinking eyes.

The ninja just stares at him in reply, giving a slight nod.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. How's the team coming along?" he continues asking, again receiving only a silent stare in reply. "You're as talkative as always."

"Buraian Sensei! We're back! Dan-kun and Jiga-kun went to find a gaming hall, but kind of couldn't find one. On the bright side, Dan-kun got a funny new outfit, as you can see." A young girl says, her and two boys entering the room the two men are in.

The girl has long flowing black hair with a blonde streak in it, and wears black clothing. One of the two boys, named Jiga, has shoulder length brown hair and is wearing red all over. As for the other… well, he is the most unique out of everyone present.

"Buraian-Sensei! Check out these awesome new threads! Fucking rad, man!" the boy says, wearing a glittery blue jumpsuit with a white circle on the chest and a red star inside of it, and his raven-shaded afro bouncing around. Upon seeing this, all Buraian can do is shake his head in annoyance, never closing his eyes, or saying a word. Jiraiya, on the other hand, can't stop laughing.

"I like this kid, Buraian. Can't wait to see what kind of hijinks he'll get into when he grows up. Anyways, how's the girlfriend? She a keeper?" Jiraiya asks, getting a nod in response.

"Wait, you never told- never mind. Almost forgot who I was talking to." Jiga says, shaking his head.

"Yeah. He never talks. No idea why, but we can't ask him while expecting an answer. How are you holding up, Jiraiya-sama? Nothing bad happened, has it?" Suji, the girl asks.

"No, but we will probably be joined by two Keybearers after a couple weeks when we go home. This should be an interesting experience, at any rate. By the way, how's your first B-rank mission, kids? You enjoying it? Not too much, is it?"

"No, old dude. It's awesome! All these new sights to see, all these awesome foods, the opportunity to meet actual Keybearers? It couldn't possibly be any more awesome! Seriously, if it weren't for Buraian-sensei keeping us on literal leashes, we would have partied nonstop!" Jiga says enthusiastically.

"Jiga-kun, why do you have to constantly irritate Buraian-sensei, knowing he'll get angry and punish all of us?" Suji asks irritably, noticing the look of impending doom on said sensei.

"Yeah, dude, why do you have to do that? Dick move, bro."

"Don't get me started on you, Dan. At least Jiga has a sense of decency in his actions. You constantly get all of us into the weirdest and most dangerous situations because of your lack of inhibitions and common sense, not to mention you have no restraint, you're irrational to an extreme degree, you always sexually harass our female clients, and you don't even have a good sense of style!" she rants.

Before the argument can escalate any further, Buraian floods the room with his killing intent, nearly forcing the genin to pass out. Jiraiya, however, is looking on in amusement.

"So, I assume you have a reason for blasting your Will all over the place, besides forcing your team to be silent?" a voice asks irritably. The two adults turn to the source, and see Master Eraqus and two of his guards.

"Sorry, Master Eraqus. This is just the best way to shut up unruly genin teams, in Konoha. Although, Buraian may have gone a bit overboard with it. He's very temperamental."

"I see. This is a situation that can be easily resolved, then. From now on, would you please keep your temper under control?"

"Yes, we'll bear that in mind. Thank you." Jiraiya bows apologetically, motioning for Buraian to do the same...


End file.
